ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Break
This functions similarly to Bind in that damage can break it; however, the mob cant attack or cast spells while it's up. It's kind of like Sleep, I guess -- damage seems to break it easily (even DoT damage). Extra note: Break will petrify undead, whereas Sleep doesn't work. Pretty cool for CC on undead! --Vulturelainen 05:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) -Just a thought, as this is probably Enfeebling skill, but....is there a level 85 BLM running around already getting Enfeebling skill ups on this spell? --~~Craptaculous -I don't know about enfeebling skill ups, but testing on Tiny Mandragoras seems to indicate a 30 second duration on Petrify with 340 enfeebling skill and 116 Int. Pindle 02:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) -This doesn't make any sense. You can get skill ups on every spell, why would anyone specifically use just this spell to get skillups? --Vulturelainen 05:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) -It's not about getting skill-ups for the sake of the skill-ups, but to confirm it's an enfeebling magic spell. --Jammie 06:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) -It is Enfeebling skill, I got a skillup last night. Break works as an improved form of bind. You can break something when sleep is going to wear off, and not have to worry about getting at good distance, having shadows, or stuns. It will wake up, still entirely helpless even at point blank range. It works like bind in that, depending on how well geared you are, the Break will stay in effect after damage is done to it, proportional to how well your gear is, and how much luck you have. I do know for a fact that you can DoT while it is broken, (similar to RDM Bio3 for 0 dmg tactic) and be entirely fine. If you have just one monster to keep at bay, black mage now is the prime job to do this, having Bind,Sleep,Stun, and now Break. Novah1 16:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by "be entirely fine" .. the DoT damage from Bio II would commonly break petrification on EP mobs for me with capped Enfeebling Skill. e.g., Bio II, Break, do nothing else, and it would fade after randomly 3-15 seconds. Pretty much never lasted its full duration if I had dots on it. Bind always seems to hold way way better for dots for me than Break does. I do love the overlapping of break with other CC though... very little danger. :D --Vulturelainen 07:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm still 80, so I haven't tested this myself, but I've read others saying that this stacks with Manifestation, just in case anyone was wondering. --Kyrie 07:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Not fair, I get hit with break in dynamis and 12 scorpions can perform Riverdance on my head until I drop dead over the course of a minute but I can break this with Foe Requiem?! Why not just call it sleep 3?--Deadmeataru 15:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Manifestation/break Yes it works. I did it myself, in a few areas. i even did it in campaign battle.